With the rapid development of digital technologies and with the diversification of broadcast media due to the convergence of broadcasting and telecommunications, value-added services related to the broadcasting have recently emerged. At present, while the development of video services such as TV broadcasting is directed toward high-definition and large-screen technologies, only 2D image content is provided so far, and thus a viewer cannot perceive a 3D effect from the current 2D image content.
Accordingly, the need for 3D images has gradually increased, but there is a noticeable lack of 3D image content so far. 3D image processing is a key technology in the field of next-generation information technology services and is also a state-of-the-art technology with increased competition together with the development of information industrial society. The 3D image processing technology is an essential element to provide high-quality video services and is applied to a variety of fields such as broadcasting, medical, education, military, games, and virtual reality as well as the information technology field.
Thus, a technology for providing 3D image content from 2D image content is required. However, errors occur during the process of providing the 3D image content from the 2D image content with the current technology, which is problematic.